Unprecedented Kiss
by SolarSisters88
Summary: On a random day, the 3 friends helped Ally overcome Ally's stage fright. What happens when Ally has confidence and Dez put Austin and Ally into his movie entitled 'Austin and Ally' and then Ally had a kissing scene with Austin? What should she do? Better than it sounds! :3
1. Chapter 1

Unprecedented Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally POV:

It was a normal day in Sonic Boom and I'm so glad that it's finally time to close up. I had to deal with many insane and abnormal customers today. I hate Sundays. Don't get me wrong, it's a blessing that you get to live each day and live your life but these customers are just so burdensome. At least business is thriving on Sundays. Why can't dad hire anyone? I'm just a teenage girl that has clubs, school, career and friends to handle.

Firstly, there's one customer planning on going to "Spectacle Spectacular" but went to Sonic Boom instead. Isn't it obvious enough that Sonic Boom is a musical store? Secondly, Nelson thought that he had an oboe lesson although there's no lessons on Sundays and thirdly, Austin and Dez broke the musical instruments, AGAIN! There's more. The list gets long along the way.

"Ally! Once you're done closing up the store, get to the practice room," Trish yelled menacingly. I bet that she's all fed up with Dez disturbing her. "Alright," I shouted back. I wiped some stains on the counter and found a bubblegum under the counter before heading to the practice room. Ugh! I turned the 'open' sign to 'close' sign. Now, time to chill with my peeps.

"Ally, come sit here! I'm going to flaunt my piano playing skills!" Austin said augustly. I sat near him and he scooted nearer. Austin told me that he would be playing a piano cover of 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. While he was busily hitting the keys, I called him via my phone. His phone rang and he hit the wrong keys. Woohoo! Ally Dawson fooled Austin Moon. Yay! And this was what I did…

"Hey, Austin! Called you already. What do you want?" I teased Austin. "Ally!"

"Hey guys. What do you want to do now? I'm bored googling," Trish said while busy typing on her pink laptop. "How about we help Ally stop her horrible stage-fright?" Austin suggested. I nodded while Austin and Trish grabbed stuff toys from the closet.

"Sorry, Austin about the whole 'call me maybe' thing," I apologized to Austin while randomly hitting random keys on the piano. "Ok, Ally, we're done settling with the stuff animals," Austin told me while picking up Dougie the dolphin from the seat and rubbed the dolphin at his cheeks. Austin is cute with a stuff-animal but annoying at times.

"So, how do we start?" I asked them. Austin ushered me to perform a song for them. I slowly picked up my guitar when Austin just handed me the guitar. "Thanks," I said rather nervously. Look at those eyes! I just can't perform! What if they laugh at me? "Sorry, Austin! I just can't do this! I'm terribly sorry," I apologized to Trish and Austin. I sat at the piano bench, hitting random keys again.

"Maybe my dad was right. I have one in a billion chance to perform on stage," I mumbled. "Maybe your dad is right!" Dez said, who seemed unsupportive of me. I understand, as he is not that of a loving person. Whoa, since just now, he was busy fixing Benjamin. "Dez!" Austin and Trish shouted at Dez in unison.

"Eureka! I have an idea! Ally, I will give you a surprise tomorrow that will probably help you overcome your horrible stage-fright!" Austin comforted me and grinned. "Thanks, Austin. By the way, do you want to pull an all nighters?" I asked him. "Sure, Ally," he answered. I grinned while Trish and Dez bickered while heading to the practice room door to exit and go home.

Austin POV:

"So, you got any songs in mind?" I asked Ally. She told me that she got a bunch of lyrics. I nodded and we started on the song.

You would not believe you eyes, with ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

As they filled the open air and leave teardrops everywhere

I love those lyrics. Maybe I could change them and perform them tomorrow. This is my plan to help Ally overcome her stage fright. So, I will perform the song Ally wrote and change the lyrics sillier. I will gather people to help jeer me, including Dez and Trish, so that Ally will stand up for me. Austin Moon is smart. I know, I'm a nice guy…

When I woke up, Ally leaned at my shoulders. Aw… she's so cute when she sleeps. I slowly lifted Ally's head when she woke up, blushing. "I'm so sorry, Austin! I slept and I know that it's awkward to sleep at your best friend's shoulders of the opposite gender," Ally mumbled fast.

"Chill, Ally," I comforted her reassuringly. " I need to head home and take a shower first, bye," I told her to stop the awkward mode. I called Dez and Trish for a meeting on how to help solve Ally's stage fright.

-With Austin, Trish and Dez-

"So, I need you guys to search for people and jeer at me so that Ally will stand up for me and most probably help her overcome her stage fright as she is on stage defending me! I hope so… You guys jeer at me too. Austin Moon is having a jeering concert," Austin said while grinning.

Dez and Trish nodded approvingly and continued eating their cheeseburgers. After they had finished eating their burgers, they went all around the mall to gather people and help jeer Austin.

"Please help jeer me, so that I can help my friend overcome her stage fright," Austin told one of the shoppers and the shopper nodded. Although is was kind of funny of the 3 best friends to gather people and jeer at Austin, the shoppers nodded in agreement as it was for a good cause. With the 3 best friends hoping people to jeer at Austin, the shoppers in the mall are pleased to help.

The Big Performance

Austin POV

"Hey, people! I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to perform you a song," I spoke through the microphone. Ally was there, watching me perform. I just hope this plan works.

I started singing when I purposely pretended to have a sore throat. People started jeering including Dez and Trish. Yes! Phase 1 completed! Now, time for phase 2, which is, Ally standing up for me. I'm confident that she would help me as we always help each other out.

Before I knew it, she took all the courage to go to stage. " People, stop laughing! It's as if you guys have no sore throat before! What if you guys were in Austin's shoes, not literally because I've smelt his shoes and it was extremely disgusting!" Ally shouted through the microphone.

Everyone clapped their hands and applauded Ally. "Ally you overcame your stage fright! See the people clapping for you!" I told Ally and grinned. " I'm out!" Ally ran down the stage and headed back to Sonic Boom. "Thank everyone for helping! Well… at least you got a free performance by Austin Moon?" I spoke, rather confused.

What's wrong with Ally? I should think hard…

* * *

**A/N: That's all for chapter 1. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R and favorite :3… Can't wait for Diners and Daters episode! There's more to come and save the best for the last! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally**

A/N: Shout out to all people who reviewed my first chapter! Love you guys! I'm excited to do this second chapter and also future chapters…So, this is the second chapter and I hope you guys like it… :3

* * *

Ally POV:

I could not affirm what had just happened just now! Whoa, I stood up for Austin. Sadly, I still have stage fright with all the people cheering on me. It's hard to get rid of you stage fright. Somehow, I think that Austin, Trish or Dez planned the concert just now. Trish and Dez would never let down their best friend, Austin. If I were to really get rid of my stage fright for life, I need it to be genuine and not some dubious acting of any sort.

I was at the practice room in Sonic Boom, hitting random keys while letting lyrics flow in my head.

_Sparks fly, its like electricity_

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe._

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish and Austin said in unison while barging into the practice room and comforted me. I nodded and grinned mischievously.

"So, are you stage fright gone? Trish, Dez and I planned all this and we really hope your stage fright is gone," Austin asked me impatiently and tapped his foot waiting for my answer. "I'm so sorry Austin, but no. I want it to be genuine and not some sort of acting," I answered disapprovingly. Austin and Trish frowned.

"Benjamin, you're sitting here," Dez said to his gingerbread man while putting it inside his gingerbread house. I can say that Austin and Trish did most of the planning as all Dez does was playing with his gingerbread house. He does not even comfort me when I'm down. I know that he's the man of his words but must he really be that honest? It just hurts terribly especially the moment when he agreed to my father's words whereby I have a one in a billionth chance to perform on stage.

I need to repay Austin and Trish's kindness. Trish loves make-up, mostly those girly accessories, revenge and also quitting her job every single day. I can give her a make-up gift. There's a discount at the make-up kiosk. As for revenge and job quitting, there's no gift for that. If I were to help Trish's vengeance, do not count on me, as I'm not good in revenge and keeping secrets. Revenge is just so nasty and what's the point of telling a secret to me? It's no longer a secret anymore and you might as well spill it to others, well actually, I might spell it to others.

As for Austin, he loves pancakes, mostly all musical instruments and Cassidy! Maybe I can make him some pancakes, present him a yellow guitar- he loves yellow and maybe arrange him a date with Cassidy! That will be perfect since him and Cassidy would make a really cute couple.

It's finally time to close up, so I ushered my 3 friends to leave Sonic Boom. They left and now it's time to buy presents for Austin and Trish tonight. " Bye guys! See ya'll tomorrow," I said while waving at them.

After arranging the musical instruments neatly and wiping the counter, I grabbed my wallet and left Sonic Boom for the mall. I now, I'm a nice girl.

Once I reached the mall, I bought a make-up gift bag for Trish. For Austin, I bought him a yellow, electric guitar. As for Cassidy, I will ask Austin to ask Cassidy out tomorrow. If it she accepts, I will make reservations in a fancy restaurant. I hope they kissed so that I will be the happiest girl in the world! My best friend has a girlfriend! Let's just hope.

The Next Day…

It's another tiring day for me. I'm at Sonic Boom when I saw Trish walked in. Secretly, I took my gift from Trish and made a beeline for her while she was busy reading her magazine.

"Trish, here's you gift, for attempting to help me get rid of my stage fright," I told Trish and handed her gift. Her jaws dropped and she hugged me happily. I grinned and did our fist pump.

"Hello, girls," Austin greeted us while he was walking into Sonic Boom. "Austin, here's you gift as you aided me in ridding my stage fright," I told Austin and handed him a yellow guitar and a plate of pancakes with melting butter on top of the pancake. "Thanks, Ally-gator! I love you! I've always wanted a yellow guitar!" Ally exclaimed and gave me a bear hug. "Another thing, I made my research that Cassidy is in the mall around this time and I was thinking maybe you could ask her out? I will make reservations in a fancy restaurant if she accepts your offer. Don't say 'date', it will make things weirder," I told Austin and grinned.

I grabbed Austin's hand and made our way to the mall. We hid behind a bush. "Sorry, didn't see that, you're a big boy now," I looked at our intertwining hands and let off. Cassidy was sitting at the food court enjoying her drink. Perfect. " Austin, go get that girl!" I said to Austin and grinned.

* * *

Austin POV

That's so sweet of Ally. How can I ever repay her kindness? I walked towards Cassidy and made the courage to talk to her. " Um… Cassidy, do you mind if I could hangout with you tonight? Wear casually," I told her nervously.

"Is there Dez?" she asked pleadingly. I nodded, as I knew she has a crush on Dez and would not go out with me if both of us were alone. It's just a white lie. At least I got to hang out with her alone and make her come although Dez is not really there. " Set," she told me and slurped her drink.

I went to the bush when Ally asked me if she accepts my offer. I nodded and didn't tell her about 'Dez'. She grinned and we headed to Sonic Boom.

"Austin, I've made reservations. All the best!" she assured me and smiled. Got to look awesome with my 'date', Cassidy. " Ally, I want you to come and help me out in case I get all freaked out," I told her. She nodded and I just can't wait for tonight!

The Night

"Ally, you look gorgeous with the red dress!" I exclaimed. We went to the restaurant and wait for Cassidy. The restaurant was so fancy. Chandeliers hanging, fancy seats- those comfy and fabric seats and there's also a violinist playing the violin! Paintings hanging on the walls, jazz music playing and the best thing was that fancy people surround me. I really need to repay Ally's kindness! It felt somewhat like heaven! I sit at a 2-seated table and waited for Cassidy. Ally was at the table opposite us, observing me. Speaking of Cassidy, here she comes now! Ally looked at the menu and peeked at us, grinning. Cassidy was so stunning. She wore these earrings and a white dress. The first thing she said was…instead of asking how are things going with me she asked, "Where's Dez?" Unbelievable!

* * *

**A/N: Ally is so nice! What's Austin point of view of her now? How will Austin's 'date' be like? Please R&R ^^ Give me suggestions on how I can end the night?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner and Dis-

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally. I do not own, "Kissin U" by Miranda Cosgrove. ( chaps 2, 3 )**

Shout-out: Thanks everyone who reviewed my past chapters! ^^ LOVE you guys :3 Att: So, to put this as mature as possible… mind if you review my story as I kind of prefer reviews than favorites as reviews makes me going. Don't stop favouriting! :3 and reviewing.

* * *

**Austin POV:**

"Where's Dez?" Cassidy asked me. I'm dead meat but I need to be courageous since this was all my idea. Ally raised her eyebrows, probably confused why Cassidy asked about Dez. I knew I should've told Ally the truth. Don't worry, Austin, Austin Moon never gets nervous, I chanted mentally.

I stood up and pulled a chair for Cassidy to sit. Step 1, completed. Step 2, act as if you're totally innocent although your 'date' didn't know that it was all part of your plan to actually have a 'date' with her, but sadly her first question was where in the world is your best guy friend. "Um… Dez said that he has some family matters he needs to handle. He wants me to replace him," I lied to her convincingly. Step 2, completed. Cassidy nodded approvingly and we ordered our food.

"May I recommend you couple the delicate seafood platter?" the waiter recommended to us. We nodded and the waiter left without another word. There was awkward silence when my phone vibrated- 1 message from Ally. Oh my, she obviously knows that I lied to her and Cassidy as she's just right in front of me! I shouldn't have brought her here in the first place.

Let the message be 'All the best', let the message be 'All the best', and I chanted mentally and opened the message. When I opened the message, I was ALMOST 100% right and this was what it says- All the best, you're gonna get it later :( Great, well, the night must go on. Cassidy was playing with the utensils, making random rhythms.

"That's nice, Cassidy. This is even better," I told her and picked up the spoon while hitting it on the glass. I poured some water from the jug and circled my hand around the edges of the circular glass top, making melodious sounds. Cassidy joined in and she took some cloves and put it on the small flower vase and shook it vigorously, making sounds as similar as those fierce waves in the oceans. We giggled when the waiter ordered us to stop fooling around and composed our own song.

_Pepper, water, salt and cloves,_

_Ingredients I love most,_

_Glasses, plates on dining tables,_

_Just hope it never falls,_

_We sang melodiously in unison when I added,_

_This is my song just for you,_

_Remember that I love you._

**(A/N: Due to my horrible choice of lyrics and songwriting, I just hope it doesn't affect the whole story :3)**

"Sorry," I mumbled. "You're cute," Cassidy mumbled. "You're cute too," I replied. We grinned when I saw Ally giving me thumbs up. She pouted her lips and pointed her fingers at her cheeks, indicating me to kiss Cassidy on the cheeks. I nodded at Ally, when Cassidy narrowed her eyes, confused why I nodded my head like a mad person. "Just doing some stretching, haha," I answered, nervously. Smooth, Austin, just smooth. Ok, Austin, you can do this. You've just impressed Cassidy with your musical talents and she even said that you're cute.

Out of the blue, my phone vibrated, 1 message from Ally- "What's taking you so long, wimp? Just kiss her! Like NOW! xoxo." I grinned at her text. I want the kiss to be romantic and unforgettable since I have an unprecedented kiss. I've never kissed anyone in my whole entire 16 years! On the cheeks is fine but on the lips would be absolutely splendid!

While Cassidy and I were waiting for our meal, a violinist cane at our table, playing smooth, slow songs. This is the best timing, Austin, you can do this! Without much hesitation, I removed Cassidy's hanging hair and kissed her cheeks. Score! The violinist and Ally gave me thumbs up. I grinned when I saw Ally taking a video of me and Cassidy kissing via her phone. " Ally!" I somewhat shouted, not releasing my voice, which might get people's attention, while narrowing my eyes at her while Cassidy was busy grinning at the violinist.

Ally giggled when her food came at her table. "Um…Austin, thanks," Cassidy thanked me clueless. I grinned when our seafood platter came. It took forever for waiter to serve us the seafood platter. My stomach is grumbling when I dug into my meal. "Here, have some of these," I told Cassidy and fed her. My phone vibrated again- 1 message from Ally. " Aw… that's so romantic!" I smiled and flipped my phone close. "Ugh… Austin, what's the seafood you fed me?" " It's shrimp," I answered concerned.

"I'm sorry but I'm allergic to shrimps. I will get all these red sports all over my face, and hallucinate," Cassidy screamed, getting the attention of all the fancy people in the restaurant. "Oh my god!" Cassidy screamed for the second time as she accidentally pushed the seafood platter and it dropped on the floor. The plate dropped, causing it to break into pieces, what more a fancy restaurant for the sake of humanity!

I rubbed my temples and Cassidy left the restaurant. I chased after her when Ally seemed disappointed from the expression on her face. The night was smooth until I fed Cassidy shrimps and turned the night into a whole disaster.

**Ally POV:**

Everything was according to plan when wimpy Austin had to feed Cassidy the stupid shrimp. " Are you related to those two ruins?" the owner of the restaurant with his thin moustache, shorthaired guy and fancy tuxedo questioned me. I nodded nervously when he told me to pay for the meals.

" $500, please," he told me. I took out my purse when I'm only left with $400! If only Cassidy did not break the stupid plate! " Sorry, sir but I only have $400," I said, hoping I would not die, I mean literally. When I was waiting for the owner's of the restaurant answer, a young man, around his teenage years tapped his shoulder. "I can pay the $100 for this young lady," I overheard him talking with the shorthaired restaurant owner.

"Miss, this fine young man is willing to pay for your mess," the shorthaired guy told me. I grinned happily and shook his hand. "I'm Ally Dawson. Thank you for willing to pay for me and you are?" I asked him. "I'm Dean. Nice to meet you," he smiled willingly. Dean has these handsome features and dark hazel eyes that literally make me melt.

The shorthaired guy told me that I had to wash the others' dishes. I hate that shorthaired dude. When the shorthaired guy was about to leave me, one of his employees told him that the pianist is not able to attend since the pianist has flu. I can tell that the restaurant is having a mini performance since there was a piano standing right in the middle of the restaurant. I eavesdropped them again and heard them talking that there were expecting 2 very important guests.

"Dean, mind if you do a duet with me and help them perform? You know how to sing?" I asked him. He nodded when I asked him, " You eavesdropped them too?" He nodded and grinned at me. We high-fived and told the restaurant owner as known as the shorthaired guy that we are willing to help them.

I did all these because I want to make a good impression of the restaurant owner, make Austin and Trish proud and maybe, just maybe I hope not to wash the dishes although I have terrible stage fright. "Sing for me," the restaurant owner instructed the both of us. He applauded and everyone in the restaurant also applauded for the both of us. I'm now confident! Yay! We sang together and he ushered us to the mini piano. 'So, this is the sing we are going to sing, 'Kissin U'. You sing the underlined words while I sing the un-underlined words and play the piano. Let's do some warm-ups before the VIP comes in an hour," I told Dean. He nodded and we sang, our voices synchronizing perfectly.

Perfect! An hour later, the VIP came. They are a couple, I could tell from the way the intertwined their hands. They were around their early 30s. "Hi, everyone, so we're going to perform a song for all of you," Dean told me. Here it goes, I can do this.

* * *

**Dean sang first, while I played the piano, rather confidently.**

Sparks fly it's like electricity  
i might die, when i forget how to breath  
you get closer and there's nowhere in this world i'd rather be

**I joined in, solo,**

Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
and nothing matters but these  
few moments when you open my mind to things i've never seen

**Duet, both Dean and I sang.**

_Cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
_almost like the puzzle piece i've been trying to find_  
_falls right into place you're all that it takes_  
_my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you_  
_when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
_and all the questions i've been asking in my head_  
_like are you the one should i really trust_

**I ushered Dean to play the piano when I went to the VIP and ushered them to kiss**

_Crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you_

**Everyone clapped tremendously and whistled at the VIPs**

**Dean sang, solo**

past loves they never got very far  
walls up make sure i guarded my heart  
and i promise i wouldn't do this  
till i knew it was right for me

**I sang, solo**

But no one, no guy that i met before  
could make me feel so right and secure  
and have you noticed i loose my focus  
and the world around me disappears

**Both of us sang (duet)**

_Cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
_almost like the puzzle piece i've been trying to find_  
_falls right into place you're all that it takes_  
_my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you_  
_when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
_crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you_

**Austin entered the restaurant, smiling at me while I sang, solo. He's so proud of me.**

I've never felt nothing like this  
you're making me open up  
no point in even trying to fight this  
it kinda feels like it's love

**Dean and I sang (duet)**

_cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
_almost like the puzzle piece i've been trying to find_  
_falls right into place you're all that it takes_  
_my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you_  
_when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
_and all the questions i've been asking in my head_  
_like are you the one should i really trust_  
_crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you_

Everyone applauded and whistled when Dean pressed his lips against mine. Whoa! That's sudden.I felt electricity and smiled. We bowed at the crowd who were whistling at us. When we broke apart, Austin left the 's up with him?

* * *

**(A/N: So… that's for chapter 's with Austin? If I don't get at most 10 reviews, I will not continue firstly because I have to handle with school and co-curricular activities, I'm extremely busy and also because I prefer reviews more :3 If I'm busy and motivated, I will try my very best to continue somehow. That's all for now, citizens of the world!**


End file.
